Growls and purrs
by lady of the wilds
Summary: Logan always suspected Kurt was more cat then demon and when he finds the elf purring in his sleep it just proves him right. Lots of fluffy goodness.


**Hi guys. Hope your all enjoying yourselves one one of the best sites on the net. This is just a little idea that's been floating around in my head for sometime.**

** Hope you all like it. There promises to be lots of fluff :D **

**I don't own x-men :(**

* * *

><p><span>Growls and purrs<span>

Sunday, the day of rest. It seemed that everyone took that excuse literally around here. Wherever he when around the mansion Logan would find a student watching the television, reading a book, listening to music or just staring off into space. If he had it his way (which most of the time he did) the kids would be outside in the sun running one of the many, many challenging assault courses. But every excuse he got was the same. Jesus never trained on a Sunday.

Yeah well Jesus never threw fireballs off the first floor balcony either but that didn't stop them from setting the garden ablaze.

Moving through the halls towards the living room Logan spotted evident of some of the more active pupils. Half finished essays laying on the small tables in the hall, telephone messages written on those small sticky pads and taped on the walls. Every now and then he heard a few childish bickerings or someone thinking out loud. But the oddest sound he hear was coming from the living room he was heading for. It was a relaxing sort of sound, one that he was sure he had heard before but couldn't place it.

When he entered the living room he found the source of the noise. Kurt was curled up on the sofa in a deep sleep and purring gently. Logan moved over to the sofa and watched the teen sleep. He sounded like a cat, even slept like one. His legs were tucked up close to his chest and his head was resting on his folded arms. His long blue tail was draped over his eyes blocking out any light. Every now and then the tail would twitch and move over his eyes making him frown at the irritation. Then it would settle down again and Kurt would purr louder.

Logan was unable to help himself and as he gently sat in the seat next to him he held out his hand and ran it lightly through the soft fur on his neck. Kurt purred loudly at the contact and muttered something in German. His tail swished back and forwards happily. Logan had to laugh at the sight. Who would have ever thought the kid could look so much like a cat when he slept. Logan wondered if he slept like this at night or if it was only when he napped. He defiantly gave a whole new meaning to the phase cat nap.

Logan must have laughed too loudly because he could see Kurt's ears flicker and his eyes open a crack. He turned his head to look at the older mutant sitting next to him and yawned loudly.

"Vhat time is it?" the teen asked still half asleep and pushed himself up into a sitting position. Logan suspected that if wasn't here the kid might have even stretched like a cat does when they've just woken up.

"About half two."

Kurt buried his face in his hands and slumped further down the sofa trying his hardest not to yawn but failing.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"Nien stupid thunder kept me up most of the night." Logan understood where he was coming from. It wasn't easy to sleep through a storm when your ear were very sensitive. He didn't get much sleep himself. But unlike the kids he could function on only a few hours of sleep a night so there was no need for him to nap during the day. Kurt stretched his arms above his head and yawned again. Logan could see his sharp fangs in all there glory. Logan chucked to himself when he saw how Kurt arched his back when he stretched.

The teen looked at him in confusion and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "vhat's so funny?"

"You purr in your sleep."

Kurt looked shocked at this little fact and looked at Logan with wide embarrassed eyes. "I do not!"

"Yeah ya do. You sound like a little cat. You even sleep like one."

"Please tell me you kidding."

"fraid not. Maybe you and half pint should switch codenames. Shadowcat suits you better then Nightcrawler." Logan was enjoying this very much and laughed louder when Kurt growled in frustration and embracement. It was a funny sound. Not quite a growl but quite not a purr. It sound like a young kitten growling for the first time and was just as intimidating as one.

Logan threw his head back and laughed even louder then before. "You even growl like one."

"I am not a cat! And I don't growl like one either."

"Please elf your just a kitten and about as intimating as one."

Kurt straighten up and cleared his throat. Logon could just see the embarrassed blush under his fur. "I can be imitating." he said in his best macho voice trying to sound more manly.

"Not with that kitten growl. You want to scare someone then your going to have to really learn the art of good growling. Like this." Logan cleared his throat and gave the elf his best snarl that he could. He was pleased when he saw the kid jump back in fright at the loud feral sound. If there was one thing he could do better then anyone else it was intimated. The growl didn't last long and when he'd finished Kurt was look nervously at him with even wider eyes.

"Lets see ya top that elf."

Kurt's gold eyes narrowed and he moved forward to accept the challenge. Logan waited patiently with a smile on his face as the younger, smaller mutant took a deep breathe. He growled louder then last time but it wasn't anywhere near his volume. If anything he sound like a larger cat. His growl wasn't deep enough and if you listened carefully you could hear the slight purr as he trailed off. He'd give the kid seven for effort but intimation, well lets just say no one was going to fleeing for their lives.

"Now you just sound like an angry kitten. You have to growl from your chest not just your throat. And breathe out slowly." Logan told the elf with a superior grin. Taking a deep breathe he let out another even louder growl then before. Not wanting to be shown up by the larger mutant Kurt started to growl too trying to match the volume of the elder.

And so it soon became a growling contest. Logan with his louder and meaner sounding growl was confident that he could out last the teen but Kurt he did seem to be trying harder to make himself sound threatening. Kurt was the first to falter having run out of breath but a quick inhale and he was ready to try again. It must have looked so strange to see two people growling at each other like animals each trying to dominate the other.

Outside of the room Kitty had been innocently minding her own business when she heard what sounded like two dogs growling at each other. Her curiosity lead her to the door of the living room. Inside she saw Logan and Kurt both sitting opposite each other, baring their teeth and growling. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Evan, Rogue you guys have to come and see this" she shouted quietly to the two mutant who had just come down the large stair case.

"What's the matter?" Rogue asked the phasing mutant. "Is Scott and Jean kissing again." she giggled. Those two were always trying to find a quiet moment were they could make out.

Kitty shook her head and held a finger up to her lips telling the pair to be quite. Intrigued by Kitty's behaviour they both moved quietly towards the door and peeked in. The two males hadn't noticed they had an audience and continued to growl at each other, only stopping to take quick breathes.

Rogue put her hand over her mouth t stop herself from laughing out loud. Evan was nearly doubled over clutching at his side and trying not to make at sound.

Rogue moved away from the door and patted kitty on the shoulder. "Kitty go and get your camera."

What a great idea. She smiled and sprinted up the stair to the bedroom she and Rogue shared together. It only took a few minutes for her to find the camera and join her friends downstairs. She didn't bother using the stairs, instead she just phased herself through the floor and landed gracefully next to Evan. She was happy to see the boys still having there little competition and they were getting louder. It was even funnier because Kitty could see all the fur on Kurt shoulders was standing up giving him the appearance of a very angry cat. She pressed the play button and settled down to film this cute little male bonding session.

Back inside Kurt was quickly gaining on Logan and was sounding more like a tiger then a kitten. Well maybe not a tiger more like a very small leopard. Either way he was trying his best to outshine and out perform his teacher but this was the Wolverine he was messing with so it wasn't a big surprise when he ran out of breathe before the older man.

Kurt was panting heavily by the time Logan decided to call it quits. He didn't even seem out of breath.

"Not bad elf. Not bad at all."

"Thanks." Kurt said breathlessly. "Do you still think I sound like a kitten?"

"Umm more like a large house cat or a very, very small leopard. Still with a bit more practice I'm sure we could turn that kitten growl into a lion's roar."

Kurt smiled at the praise. He didn't like to scare people and with his appearance that was something that often happed but when it came to battle having a intimating roar could come in useful. If anything at least he could command the kind of respect that Logan got. But for some reason he felt that Logan would forever think of him as a kitten. After all how old was the man? Like over a hundred? Everyone in this place must be babies compared to him.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and said in a defeated tone. "Your going to think of me as a kitten from now on aren't you?"

"Yep."

"So if I'm a kitten what does that make you?"

"I thought that was obvious. I'm an alpha wolf and you lot are little cubs who haven't grown into ya fangs."

Kurt leaned back into the sofa put him arms behind his head and said with a grin. "You do know that a wolverine is a type of weasel not a wolf."

Logan copied Kurt's posture and said with his own grin. "You know a Nightcrawler is a type of worm don't ya?"

Kurt rolled his blue shoulders and stared up at the ceiling. "You know we won't always be cubs."

"I've lived through two world war and beyond. No matter how old you all get you'll still be cubs to me."

The blue teen grinned showing off his fang and turned to face the man sitting next to him. Logan could see his large golden eyes sparkle with childish mischief. "Bet I could beat you any day of the week."

Was that a challenge?

Logan leaned forward and flashed his own toothy grin. "You think you can best the Wolverine?"

"I think I'd stand a good chance. After all the fastest animal on land is a cat."

The kid had guts but there was no way he was about t let this kitten get the better of him and a challenge had to be answered didn't it.

"Okay elf you and me in the danger room one on one."

Kurt jumped to his feet and excitedly ran to the door. Logan was quick to follow him but when he saw what was waiting for them he froze. Rogue, Kitty and Evan were staring at them with huge grins and barely controlled giggles. Had they been spying on them this whole time? They were either very brave or very stupid. Logan turned his head toward the elf and said with an evil grin. "Before we head down to the danger room how about we teach these three why its rude to spy on two competing males."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and lower himself into a crouch ready to spring.

The three mutants at the door looked at each other before sprinting off towards the nearest safe place. The fleeing teenagers awoken Logan's wilder side and with a ground shaking roar ran after them in hot pursuit. Kurt followed the older male laughing and growling as they both hunted their prey. The rest of the day was spent play a big game of hide and seek. One which everyone soon joined in on. And whether Logan was ancient or not it was these sort of moments that reminded him that he too had once been an unsure cub that hadn't grown into his claws.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe Kurt's just a big pussy cat. This is for all the people who every thought Kurt was more cat then demon. Hope you all like it and please leave a review if you've got time. Good night and good reading.<strong>


End file.
